


Stepping Off the Edge

by qwanderer



Series: Hear Me [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, PWP, Star Trek References, okay maybe there's a teeny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>That.</em> That should scare Tony. That the guy that had brainwashed Clint, made him kill, was now working on <em>his</em> head from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this was totally gonna be a one-shot but I had this nice big chunk of it and I would just keep writing but dang, I need to get ready for work. At least it seems to be keeping to the intended parameters of PWP.
> 
> So for those who haven't read the other stories in the series, and care what happened, here's a quick rundown of the context:
> 
> -takes place after the bulk of CA:CW but before the final scene  
> -Loki is so good at Allspeak that he can often hear even what people don't actually say  
> -he loves listening to Tony talk  
> -hearing Tony talk actually helped break the influence the Mind Gem had over him in Avengers  
> -Loki started hanging out with sad post-CW Tony and then got his help for an interstellar mission to retrieve Thor and the Hulk from Vanaheim, among other things (at one point there was a battle)(it was sort of Ragnarok maybe?)  
> -they are In Lurve and both know it
> 
> For those who have:  
> -this is after Rhodey's healing sessions but before he starts physical therapy

Tony Stark had been sleeping next to the fucking god of long legs and pretty hair for a week now, and he still hadn't gotten any. 

It was absolutely, positively driving him nuts. 

Okay, so that first night probably shouldn't count, because that had been Brucey-bear's bed that he'd invited the other two to share, and getting it on right next to him would've just been rude, even by Tony Stark standards. 

And the second night, Tony'd been asleep on his feet, and besides, they hadn't really had a chance to hash out the whole "feelings" thing yet then. 

Feelings were complicated. Some days, Tony missed not having a heart. (Or at least he pretended.) 

But they'd gotten that settled, finally, and then they'd gone back to Earth, and Tony had promptly buried himself in his lab to avoid Loki who had made it clear that he was going to want to talk to him about Other Stuff eventually, and when Tony had finally gotten to bed, Loki had been asleep. 

Tony hadn't had the heart to wake him (and may also have still been avoiding that conversation about Eve-stay Ogers-ray and company). Loki eventually made him deal with that, but then spent the next four days draining his energy into Rhodey to help him heal and the next four nights doing a perfect imitation of a log as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

A very sexy log. 

So yeah, Tony Stark had some serious pent-up sexual energy right about now. 

So when he woke up on that seventh morning to find that the log behind him was sporting some definite auxiliary wood, he groaned, pushed back into it, making the most of that feeling while it was there just in case today was another no-go. 

Loki mumbled against his neck, lips at the nape, and oh, that felt nice, that felt encouraging, and he genuinely couldn't tell if he'd just said that aloud because sometimes Loki could catch the edges of his louder thoughts and would have chuckled like that, regardless. 

"Mmm," Tony said, pulling Loki's arm tighter around him. "Pretty sure you know what I'm thinking right now. Kinda hoping you're thinking the same." 

"Likely along the same general lines," Loki agreed, with a roughness to his voice that Did Things to Tony. The hand which was tucked in against Tony's chest brushed against the skin over his titanium sternum, where the reactor had once been, and Tony shivered. 

He was still afraid. He was never _not_ going to be afraid. But on most days, he was as much afraid of himself as he was of Loki. 

They'd both come damn close to getting Tony killed, a time or two. 

But he found that knowing Loki, coming to understand Loki, accepting this fear as a presence in his life... it helped him accept himself, too, and that had been a long time coming. 

That slim, pale hand stroked up, down, reached to tweak his nipple. 

Tony gasped. "God," he moaned. 

"Yes?" Loki responded. 

Tony made a "hmph" noise and shifted around so he could narrow his eyes at Loki. "I thought you said the age of gods was over." 

"Hard habit to break," Loki said. "Besides, I meant the playing field between our worlds had been leveled. We are equals now. And you are a self-proclaimed god." 

"True," Tony said, nodding a little archly. "Well, then. it's clearly overdue that I spend some time worshiping you." He wasted no time in straddling Loki's hips, leaning down to kiss him. 

_Oh, **God.**_

Loki chuckled into his mouth. And, tongue very much occupied, Tony _knew_ he hadn't spoken aloud. 

Loki was, in so many ways, already deep inside him. All these little touches, the handful of kisses they'd shared, all of that paled in comparison to how Loki looked at him, how Loki spoke as if he could see inside Tony's brain and, so easily, pull out all his secrets. How deep they already were into each other's heads. 

_That._ That should scare Tony. That the guy that had brainwashed Clint, made him kill, was now working on _his_ head from the inside out. 

That didn't scare Tony. At all. 

Because sometimes he felt like he could read Loki like a book, too. 

Because, yes, Loki was dangerous. Powerful. Unstable. But at times like this, when the undercurrents between the two of them flowed swift and deep, they were only a danger to each other as much as they were a danger to themselves. 

It was a perfect stalemate. 

"God, you're incredible," Tony muttered against his mouth. 

Loki breathed harsh, looking up at Tony, green eyes full of wonder and stars. Edges, abysses, worlds. 

"Yeah," Tony breathed, agreeing with it all. The fear. The wonderful precariousness of the edge they both stood on at this moment. 

Falling into a void where the only thing keeping them tethered was each other. 

"You're not gonna let me fall this time, are you?" he asked. He knew the answer. (He didn't know the answer.)(Didn't know what he wanted it to be.) 

Loki smiled, squeezed Tony's hips with those long fingers, and answered, "Not far." 

_Oh._ Tony rolled his hips. That was the _best answer._

Tony stepped out into free fall, let himself go, let Loki have him. 

"Oh," said Loki, eyes so, so wide as he watched, as Tony worked himself into a frenzy just rutting against Loki through his boxers. "Oh, my love. I've _waited_ for this." 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, leaning down, forearms against Loki's shoulders and thumbs shakily stroking his cheeks. "How long, exactly?" 

"'Make a move, Reindeer Games,'" Loki quoted in his own elegant drawl. 

Tony's eyes shot open, now. That... he'd never expected. That, it made him all the more desperate, all the more eager to end the wait. 

He kissed, deep and dirty, pushing in, making himself a home in Loki's mouth. 

Loki whimpered. His fingers tightened on Tony's hips. 

"Oh, you like what I do with my tongue?" Tony teased, breathless. 

"More than anything," Loki agreed wholeheartedly, then stretched up, chasing after Tony's mouth with his own. 

Tony let Loki catch him. 

He groaned, deep and hungry, into the trickster's mouth. Let his fingers twine in the black, black hair. Moved against Loki, wanting, _wanting._

Chasing fear, and pain, and satisfaction. 

"How would you have me?" Loki murmured. 

"Gah," was all Tony could manage to say, panting, but somehow he knew Loki could hear everything in it, the _I want everything,_ but also the _I'm a hair's breadth from coming just from this._

"Yes," Loki agreed. "You are, aren't you?" His thumbs stroked across Tony's belly, and down to his waistband. 

"Hnngh," Tony confirmed. 

"Norns, you are beautiful like this," Loki swore. "I think I'd like to wear you out, and then have you, all messy and sated and _mine._ " He pushed at Tony's erection, grabbed it somewhat ungently through the fabric of Tony's boxers, watched, listened, stroked. 

Tony was flying high, about to lose it. "Oh, _God,_ " he swore, choked and fervent, and very much addressing Loki. "Oh, Loki, God, _yes._ " 

Loki made a wordless, pleased noise, and squeezed Tony's balls through the silky fabric of the boxers. 

"Agh, I'm gonna," Tony managed, before he was pulled down and kissed again, that hand now working his length with relentless force. 

Tony sobbed against Loki's mouth. That hand, pulling everything out of him, was rough and strong and _perfect._ Tony's fingers curled again in Loki's hair, near the neck, against the scalp, and clenched, pulled hard, as Tony came. He rocked into Loki's hold, gave everything up for him, thoroughly ruined his silk boxers. 

It was the sweetest feeling in the world. In several, even. He wanted all of it, even pushing on into pain. 

With the last of it, his fingers uncurled, and he panted against Loki's neck. Helplessly satiated, hopelessly _done._

He seemed to be currently made of a very viscous fluid. Chilled molasses, maybe. Sweet and heady, rich and dark. 

And definitely sticky. 

"Yep," he mumbled. "Just call me Molasses Man." 

"Oh, is Iron Man finished, then?" Loki responded, quietly, gently amused. "Have I vanquished him at last?" 

"Yep," Tony agreed. 

Loki's fingers ran through his hair for a moment before he rolled up against Tony's ass, still hard as ever. 

"Then I would have my war prize," he whispered darkly, hotly, and sounding not nearly as sinister to Tony's ears as he probably should. 

The thrill was painful, now, but Tony still welcomed it, shivered with it. "I'm yours," he mumbled against Loki's neck. 

Loki put his hand against Tony's back, smudging him with his own come, and lifted, rolled, until Tony was the one on his back. Limp on the bed, defenseless. 

Loki kissed Tony's neck, stroked it, carefully, hungrily, possessively. Tony let him, still feeling beautifully viscous and heavy, feeling a sweet acceptance of his own complex feelings for the being above him, Loki, whose fingertips now worshiped where they once choked, whose very dangerous volatility was what made Tony feel at home with him. 

Tony Stark was totally, comprehensively and brilliantly _fucked._

Loki snickered above him. "No quite yet, my love," he said. "But soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark trying to express his thoughts through words was like a tsunami attempting to make its way through a garden hose. It was abrupt, high-pressure, and tended to break everything. 

Loki had known this since he'd met the man. 

What he had not realized, not until now, was how much of it he _could_ manage to pour into his facial expressions. 

Watching Tony Stark love him, watching Tony Stark give in to those feelings, watching Tony Stark _come,_ was like nothing else in the galaxy. 

And now here he was, all love, trust, satiety, vulnerability, laid out on the bed like an offering to a god. 

All Loki's. 

Clearly Loki was the richest creature in the cosmos. 

That first round, in all its intensity, had been mostly urgency, admiration, bliss twined together with traces of fear, but now, in the peace afterwards, Tony's thoughts rose to the surface like bubbles, popping in an uneven rhythm, bits of disconnected thoughts or memories all bobbing out. 

It was intoxicating, and Loki wanted to dive in. 

But he also wanted to touch every part of Tony in turn, see what vibrations each stroke made in his mind. 

Kissing his mouth was like fireworks, he knew that, like flames and explosions and burning wrecks. His chest, where once a brilliantly blue-white device had glowed, made ice chill and creak. His cock, pure acceleration, pure flight. 

Loki kissed his neck, and in that, there was a twisting sensation, a welcome dread, the feeling of a very good bad idea. 

_I am completely, marvelously fucked,_ he could feel Tony conclude. 

Loki could only laugh. "No quite yet, my love," he told him. "But soon." 

That made something light up in Tony's belly - Loki could see that on his face easily enough, along with the twinge of oversensitivity that still lingered. It made Loki want him all the more, that he could be so emptied and still so eager for more. 

There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to know. Loki knew so much of Tony, inside and outside, but he still didn't know the faces Tony would make with a cock up his ass. 

This could not be borne much longer. 

Loki ran his hands down Tony's chest, his sides, finally peeling him out of his cum-soaked boxers, petting his limp cock once and watching it twitch. Listening to Tony gasp. 

Loki banished his own undergarments with a thought and reached down, fingers already slicking themselves with a spell that had gone long unused but which apparently required no conscious command, now. 

He pressed a finger inside Tony with no prelude, and Tony groaned sweetly and moved with it. "Oh, yeah," he sighed. "Let's do this." 

Loki hummed in satisfaction, and pressed in further, working him, kissing his thighs, then his balls, delighting in so much access to skin so delicate and sensitive. Delighting in the sounds Tony made, in the echoes and ripples of thought and feeling. 

Tony's mind was opening up under him just as surely as his body. 

Two fingers, now. 

Disjointed thoughts, images and concepts were splashed together as the sensations stirred in Tony. The taste of almonds and the smell of gasoline. Metallic red and midnight blue. Vibrations, the universe singing between the two of them, one note, growing louder and more resonant. 

Tony was like some obscure stringed instrument, learned and then long-forgotten, and every touch drew out a sound unexpected but recognized, every strum made the knowledge clearer of exactly how to draw out the most beautiful sounds. 

Three fingers, now, rocking slowly in and out, imagining how it would be, soon, to replace them. "Are you ready, my love?" Loki asked. 

"Yes!" Tony said, nearly shouting, or was it just the way the answer jolted through his whole body as he spoke? So deep in him, Loki could hardly tell. 

He pushed in, slow, forceful, eyes on Tony's face. Watching the way his eyes swayed between awe-wide and heavy-lidded, the way his forehead creased and mouth tightened when it was on the edge of too much, the way they both softened instantly when Loki rolled against him and hit a favorable spot, making him moan. 

Loki took his time, mapping everything. Watching how some things (like tongue and teeth around his earlobe) connected to the taste and feel of sweet, syrupy fruits, other things (like nails skimming across his belly) made galaxies spin in Tony's mind's eye. Loki watched desperation build, until Tony was frantically searching for the throttle. He dragged Loki down into a kiss, and said, "You're driving me crazy, here, honey." 

"Oh," said Loki, taking a moment to kiss him back, hard, grind into him, "you want something more?" 

"Get your hand on my cock," Tony demanded, "or I'm gonna do it." 

"Oh, well, if you insist," Loki answered with a smirk. He'd been about to get to that part of his exploration, anyway. Summoning more slick, he grasped Tony hard, pulled, circled, twisted, every response he got now just driving him on. He could feel, in the pulse of the cock in his hand, in the frantic near-words Tony was speaking, in everything about this, that Tony _needed,_ and Loki was nothing if not eager to give. 

So Loki fucked him deeply, worked him, urgent and hard, to a thunderous crescendo. 

Tony came, howling with the sweet pleasure of it. The unapologetic enjoyment, the way his whole being sang with the pure pleasure of sex, it lit a fire of envy in Loki. It called to his own tightly controlled nature, softening it, asking it to bend. 

Intoxicating. 

It had been a very long time since Loki had let go of stark clarity, of the hard light of truth-as-he-saw-it. Since he had let himself float. 

It had been a very long time since anything had seemed like it might be worth the risk. 

This was. 

He shuddered. 

"Come on, Loki," Tony said, voice soft and ruined and satisfied. "Your turn, already. Fuck me." His body was loose and pliant around Loki's hardness. _I want to watch that. Watch you come._

How could Loki deny that? 

He let Tony's mind and voice and body surround him, let them intoxicate him, immerse him as if he were bathing in the most expensive champagne. 

This was worth more. 

He let himself go. 

He slammed into Tony, his hold on himself splintering into a thousand pieces as he let the feelings, sensations and emotions, take over and short-circuit all his systems. There was no up or down, no doubt or fear, only Tony, only Tony. 

Around his cock and in his mind and in his heart until it was as if he'd dissolved in an endless sea, and there was no more of him, only the spark and breathless, exquisite _realness_ that pervaded him. 

Sharp, cutting, unleashing. Some part of Loki knew he was still moving, still breathing, panting uneven gulps against Tony's skin, but most of him knew only the feeling that he chased, only the terrible ecstasy, a hair's breadth away. 

He had no self anymore, was lost to that pursuit. Lost, lost, lost. There was only the sea. 

But the sea was Tony, Tony's arms were around him, Tony's voice was in his ears, in his mind, right down to his bones, saying, "Hey, Loki, hey, I've got you. I've got you. It's okay." Stroking his back, gripping his shoulders. "Come for me, Lokes. Let me see that." 

The warmth, the fluid movement of his body, echoed his words. 

_It's okay._

_Come._

With a breathless, strangled yell, he did, and for a moment froze between motion and stillness, until Tony rolled and squeezed tight around him once more, and Loki pressed into that, wailing against the feel of it, against the too-much-but-irresistible pull of it, but still thrusting, short and urgent. Still coming his very life into Tony. 

Suddenly his breath was loud in his ears again, his lungs the only thing of him that still had drive to move. His forehead was pressed stickily against Tony's chest, his elbows tucked against Tony's sides on the sweat-drenched bed, his limp, used length still inside Tony, and proably none of that should ever change. 

"Oh, wow," Tony whispered, all love and awe, and his thumb brushed Loki's cheek, pushing away damp, clinging hair. 

Loki took one last deep, shuddering breath, and let himself rest. Listened to Tony breathe, listened to his thoughts spool back up from background only to something like their normal speed. 

"That looked intense," Tony commented. "How long has it been?" _Oh crap, what an awkward question to just blurt out like that. But I know things happen. After Afghanistan I didn't want to be touched for a while and I know you've been in some pretty bad places._

A breath of laughter escaped Loki. "Oh, perhaps a decade," he said, and shifted enough to watch his lover's eyes widen. "It wasn't by choice, not exactly. I'd had offers, of course - I was a prince - but eventually I found I'd given up on finding someone who genuinely wanted _me_. Not merely proximity to the crown." 

Tony nodded, idly tracing lines across Loki's shoulder, diagrams and blueprints, from the hum of his background thoughts. "I'd've gotten tired of the gold-digger crowd too, after a couple hundred years. I wasn't yet, when Iron Man... happened. But this... this is better." _You see me. You see Iron Man. Pepper never did. She knew me before, kept trying to drag me back to being the man she knew. But that guy, he died in a cave in Afghanistan. You know. There are some lessons you can never unlearn. Some truths you can never unknow._

_Yes. I know._ "I've come to realize," Loki said, "that a great deal of my discomfort with _them_ was a discomfort with myself, that something was off, something I did not understand." He let the blue show, held up a hand. "This, it was worse than I could have ever imagined. It explained everything. But it doesn't shock you, it never has." 

"Not like I've never seen anything like it before," Tony joked, mind full of images from Earth's entertainments of people with skin of all colors, a vividly green alien slave girl, a blue fellow with antennae, so many little elements coming together to form a long fascination with beings alluring and strange. 

_Devil in the Dark,_ his mind suddenly offered. _She was the villain, she killed so many people, and then they turned it all around when they finally figured out how to ask her **why.**_ "Not like I've never seen stranger," Tony said, and the impression was of a misshapen lump of rock, a mother who was desperate to protect her children. "Monsters?" Tony told him, shrugging. "You can't recognize them from first impressions. Not ever." 

What a comfort Stark's mind was, the breadth of it, the varied fullness, the way it leapt from thing to thing as if nothing was of any particular note, or at least not more than anything else. What he was, what he'd done. Just facts in a sea of facts. Easily brushed aside. 

But _who_ he was, that was important to Tony, and always would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that took longer than expected! Loki muse was being stubborn and kept trying to get me to work on my original stuff. But it is done, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (ps my original writing lives [here](http://irenewendywode.tumblr.com) and my fandom stuff lives [here](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com).)
> 
> Honestly I have no concept of when there will be more of this series but the bunnies are looking horny so my forecast is on the optimistic side.

**Author's Note:**

> will totally get on writing the rest of this, tomorrow.


End file.
